marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-7642)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower, Columbus Circle, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, businessperson, engineer, government agent, inventor, scientist; former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roger Stern; Steve Rude | First = Incredible Hulk vs. Superman Vol 1 1 | First2 = (On-screen) (First full appearance) | Quotation = Metal. It's all you're made of... "Megatron." Inside, I'm human... and that gives me the edge. | Speaker = Iron Man | QuoteSource = New Avengers/Transformers Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Tony Stark seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. As the superhero Iron Man, he was a founding member of the Avengers. Man and Machine ]] Hearing rumors of giant alien robots, called transformers, Tony created the Anti-Transformer Armor to specifically combat them. When he learned his New Avengers teammates had allied with the Autobots to infiltrate the Decepticons' hideout, Tony rendezvoused with them, clad in his Anti-Transformer Armor. When Megatron, powered by Spider-Man's blood, confronted the heroes, he was challenged by Iron Man. Stark stood no chance, but the battle was distract for the Autobots and Wolverine to break into the facility. With the Anti-Transformer Armor destroyed, Tony continued fighting with his Extremis Armor. Once Logan destroyed Psycho-Prism, their dome collapsed and the Decepticons retreated. Gods and Monsters Following the superhuman Civil War, he created a new Avengers team, the Mighty Avengers and was made the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. His team came into conflict with a possessed Ellis, and informed Tony and Ares. They mistook him for Cyberforce member Ripclaw and they went to confront him at their base on Misquit Island. After a brief scuffle, Ripclaw explained that Ellis and the creature had been taken to Thunderbolts Mountain. They left to see the creature, which Director Osborn reluctantly agreed to. Suddenly, Iron Man, Osborn, and Ripclaw were attacked by the creature, which had bonded to the Venom Symbiote. Ellis was able to use Venom's connection to his symbiote to hurt the creature, allowing the heroes to seemingly destroy the creature. Afterwards, the Avengers let Cyberforce leave to spite Osborn, despite them not being registered under the Superhuman Registration Act. Attack on Avengers Iron Man joined his fellow Avengers when they responded to Titans attacking New York City. They teamed-up with Guardians of the Galaxy and S.H.I.E.L.D., which had reinstated Maria Hill as director, in an attempt to stop them. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Iron Man Armor ** Iron Man Armor Model 1 ** Anti-Transformer Armor ** Iron Man Armor Model 29 (Extremis Armor) ** Iron Man Armor Model 42 | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Tony's favorite type of music was house music, but did enjoy metal. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Anthony Stark (Terra-7642) Category:Armor Users Category:Businesspeople Category:Robotics Category:Stark Family Category:Leaders Category:Pilots Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:SHRA-Registered (Earth-7642)